1. Technical Field
Systems, methods, and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an optical switch, an optical probe including the same, and a medical imaging apparatus including the optical probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical imaging fields, imaging techniques such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT) imaging, and ultrasound imaging may create cross-sectional images of the inside of a body by penetrating a skin. However, because these imaging techniques may have resolutions that are too low for a person of ordinary skill in the art to use in attempting to detect a cancer at an early stage. Further, in addition to the imaging techniques noted above, recent technological development has led to the development of imaging techniques such as optical coherence tomography (OCT), optical coherence microscopy (OCM), and photoacoustic tomography (PAT) that uses light that penetrates into the skin to a small depth, e.g., 1 to 2 mm (OCT) or 30 to 50 mm (PAT). These techniques may achieve, for example, resolutions that are about 10 times higher than ultrasound imaging, thereby these imaging techniques may help allow earlier detection of, for example, a cancer.